


The One Where Alvie Gets Jealous

by mxsicalpup



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these men deserve so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: based on a tumblr dialogue prompt: "Are you jealous?"this is just fluff. nothing more can really be said about it.





	The One Where Alvie Gets Jealous

Alvie was quiet, for the first time since House met him.

Alvie was usually a happy-go-lucky guy, bouncing off the walls and talking spontaneously, either with rhyme or just with reckless abandon. His openness is what made him attractive to House, even though House didn’t exactly show it in the best of ways.

But House has come to enjoy the man’s incessant rambling. So the silence he was met with when he went to their room was sort of astounding.

“What’s got your boxers in a twist?” House grumbled softly as he shuffled into their shared room at Mayfield, closing the door and hobbling a little to his bed. Alvie didn’t move. He was laying on his side on his bed, facing the wall. “Nothing.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say such a short sentence before. Something’s up with you. Tell me what it is.” House rolled his eyes and rubbed his fingers into his leg, trying to ease the pain in it.

“Nothing is up, House. I’m fine. I’m tired.” Then Alvie clammed up again, and House stopped. “Did something happen?”

“What?”

“Well, you’re not yourself. You’re clearly upset but you’re also not talking, and that’s really uncharacteristic of you. Did something happen outside while I was-”

“Nothing happened outside!” Alvie sat up. “Nothing happened outside and that’s the problem. Nothing happened outside and I am very clearly fine, stop asking about it.” He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away.

“You look like a pouty fifth grader.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You are definitely pouting right now.”

“Am not.”

“Whatever. Let me ask you again. What has your boxers in a twist?”

“Why do you keep coming inside when we’re supposed to be outside? Who do you keep coming inside to talk to? No one is ever in here except the girl who can’t talk, so unless you’re talking to her, I don’t know who you keep coming inside for.”

House blinked twice before biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile. “Alvie. Are you jealous?”

“I don’t know, House, should I be? I feel like I should. You don’t stay outside with me and hang out, you come inside all the time and I don’t know why, okay? Who is it? Are they better than me?”

“Kid, stop worrying. She’s not better than you. I keep her company.”

“Who is it?”

“A woman named Lydia. Now get the stick out of your ass and relax. You have nothing to worry about. You’re my priority.” He even blinked a little after he said it, looking away to shuffle through his drawer. Alvie stared at him before blushing and grinning. “I’m not jealous anymore. I’m House’s number one priority.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You can’t take words back, House.”

“You admitted to being jealous too, so, suck it.”

“Whatever. You love me.”

“Maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @mxsicalpup !!!


End file.
